Changing Destinies
by Mishy1824
Summary: What does it take to save everyone, how do you change the heart of someone who wants the downfall of a king. How do you fall in love with the one that is supposed destroy everything you've worked to protect. It's easy, just tell the truth.


A/N:

I DO NOT OWN MERLIN

I do this out of pure boredom and love fir the series

 _'Thoughts'  
_ "Dialogue"  
 **"Dragon speaking"  
** _ **"Spell"**_

Please Review

* * *

As Merlin stood by the bay window, located in his chambers, holding his new born son and looking out over his kingdom, Merlin couldn't help but think back to the day everything began to change. The day he saved Morgana and rewrote their destinies.

It was the day of the poisoning that destiny was altered, that Morgana's soul was saved the heart-break of Merlin's betrayal.

 **"You must kill her, young warlock. She is dangerous,"** Kilgharrah growled and hissed. There was a sleeping spell placed upon the kingdom and it was up to Merlin to, once again, save everyone. Sadly, Morgana had gotten herself stuck in the cross fire and was the host of the enchantment and she'd have to die in order to break the spell or find a way to make Morgause break it on her own.

Merlin was scared, nervous, and didn't know what to do, so he did as he was told and went to his and Gaius' shared chambers and grabbed the poison and his waterskin.

He mentally prepared himself the best he could, yet the moment she brought the skin to her beautiful lips, he broke down and grabbed her hand and pulled it and the waterskin roughly from her face. Her wide eyes looked at him as if he had lost his mind, and in a way he had. There was no telling how this would end.

 _'Oh, how am I going to explain this,'_ He thought as she pulled her hand from his.

"What's wrong, Merlin," she asked, her voice unsteady and nervous. His sapphire eyes looked deep into her emerald ones, and he spilled.

He told her everything, from the moment he stepped foot into Camelot to the second he stopped her from swallowing the poison. He could see the confusion, the wonder, the betrayal, in her green eyes as he spoke. He revealed his magic and that Morgause had used her as the spells host. He knew she was battling her emotions but had no clue as to what she was to do next.

She on the other hand was internally freaking out.  
 _'I didn't want this,'_ she thought with a sob, _'Morgause used me, I can't believe it.'_ She looked up into Merlin's honest, ethereal eyes and knew he wasn't lying.  
 _'I need to fix this,'_ was the last thought through her head before she quickly tipped her head back and swallowed the laced water in one gulp.

"NO," the man in front of her yelled and ripped the waterskin from her lips, a little to late perhaps.  
"Morgana, please no," he cried out into the empty hall.

He held her as her breathing slowed to a fumbling gasp. Merlin prayed with all his might that someone, anyone, would come and save her. Suddenly Morgause busted into the room demanding to know what he did to her sister.  
"I poisoned her," he snarled at the blonde, his mind forming a plan to save the dying flower in his arms.  
"what," she yelped and pushed him away from the dark haired beauty, "Don't touch her!"  
Collecting the broken woman in her arms she looked at him, venom in her eyes, and growled, "What poison did you use?"  
"Stop the spell and i'll tell you," he muttered and swallowed hard at her deadly glare.  
"Fine," she hissed at him and her eyes glowed that tell-tell gold. He could feel the enchantment lifting and he reached into his pocket for the bottle of hemlock.

As he handed the bottle over, Uther and Arthur ripped open the large oak doors of the great hall. Seeing that she was trapped Morgause snatched the bottle.

 _ **"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard,"** _ she bellowed out in her hurried attempt to escape, and a whirlwind enveloped her and the dying Lady, then they were gone and Merlin was left to explain things to a raging king and worried prince.

* * *

A/N:

I am slowly rewriting my fanfic to my standards and would love to have your continued support and reviews as I do so...I am hoping to make the Chapters longer than they were and less choppy.

Spell Meanings:

Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!-Conceal us! Control/guide us from/thence/away there/towards/moving thence!


End file.
